


the only way of knowing you

by secretfantasies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfantasies/pseuds/secretfantasies
Summary: Somewhere, the lines between friends and lovers blur.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. azula

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd because I am definitely going to hell for writing it, let alone having someone else check over it for me ;)
> 
> Timeline is somewhere between 3.1-3.10

The sun was high in the courtyard as the two siblings sparred. Azula’s blue fire was merciless, taunting him. Never letting Zuko get an edge in.

“Nice try, Zuzu,” she leered, towering over him after knocking him to the ground for the umpteenth time that day. Zuko’s patience was beginning to wear thin. He was supposed to be her equal, not a dummy used for target practice! But his sister always was a prodigy, gifted at the art of firebending in ways he could only dream of. 

“I’m not done yet, ‘Zula,” he declared, standing back up to face his smirking sibling. If he could get one solid hit he would be satisfied. He began to get into a bending stance when  _ yet another blast _ of blue fire had thrown him off balance. 

“Not fair. I wasn’t ready yet!” 

“Sorry Zuzu. You’re just not quick enough for me.” She was smirking, her golden eyes predatory.

Beyond frustrated, Zuko pulled himself back up and charged at her. He heard a rare squeak of surprise escape his sister’s lips after as he roughly grabbed her waist and tugged them both to dirt. 

The prince had managed to pin her underneath him, her hands held above her head by one of his own as he used the other to prop himself up, one of his knees trapped in between her legs. He lowered his mouth to her ear, eyes locked to hers. 

“If I can’t best you with my fire,” he whispered harshly to her “then I will beat you this way and for once  _ you _ will be the one submitting to me.” He could feel a shudder run through his sister at his words, a whimper escaping her lips.

Azula did not try to attack him, she didn’t try to escape. For a moment Zuko was caught off-guard at how pliant she was being. His sister was a lot of things… domineering, stubborn, cruel, viscous, and a bitch, but never submissive. He took a moment to survey their position and...oh. 

Zuko was suddenly very aware of how close they were. His body was pressed against hers in all the  _ best  _ worst ways possible. He could feel her breasts against his chest, rising and falling with her breath, their crotches lined up together, separated by only a couple layers of fabric-- intentionally  _ thin  _ fabric to keep them cool while sparring. 

This was wrong. She was his own flesh and blood and he should separate from her. But with the way she was looking up at him, all sweet and quiet- two words he thought he would never use to describe his sister- he couldn’t.

As if possessed, his free hand began to move on its own accord, pushing his weight down onto the princess. Oh so slowly, he brushed his fingers against her collarbone, relishing in the goosebumps that appeared over Azula’s flesh. He inched himself down until he was at her breasts. He could feel her stiff nippled through her tunic against his bare chest.

Overcome by desire, he gave one an experimental squeeze, loving the way it filled his palm. When Azula didn’t protest, he squeezed harder, roughly tweaking her nipple the best he could through the fabric. He briefly wondered if he was going too far, but then Azula fucking moaned at his touch and his brain short-circuted. Zuko shoved her tunic down to expose her and took one breast in his mouth while he continued to palm the other. 

He looked up at his sister’s face contorted in pleasure, little sighs of pleasure still escaping her lips as he had her way with her boobs. Zuko was now painfully aware of his hard cock pressed up against her thigh and had to grind against her to relieve some of the friction. 

Azula gasped and an apology was on his tongue, getting ready to untangle himself from her. That was until he felt her buck up into him, hips meeting his own. All self-control was gone and the firebender rutted up against her while she continued moaning beneath him. 

The truth of the matter was that Zuko was so painfully turned on by the thought of fucking his sister, especially when they could be caught at any moment, that there was no way he was going to last long. After a few more moments of dry humping her, Zuko could feel the tension build up within him. He reached down and bit Azula on the neck, sure to leave a mark. 

“I win,” he snarled, thrusting one last time before he was coming into his pants. After a couple of seconds to catch his breath, he climbed off of her and headed towards the palace, leaving her in the courtyard exposed. 

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn’t long after their tryst where the guilt set in. Zuko felt disgusted with himself that he could violate his own little sister like that, and even more ashamed that he wanted to do it again. 

He avoided being alone with Azula whenever possible but that did _ not _ stop the fantasies from coming. He would pass her in the hall and think how she felt beneath him. She would say his name in war meetings and remember how she sounded moaning it. It was sick.  _ He _ was sick. But these thoughts kept coming. 

In times where it was all too much and he had to stroke himself he would try to think of someone else to jerk off to. Mai, or maybe even that waterbender girl traveling with The Avatar. None of it worked and he kept coming back to Azula. Wondering how it would feel to have her hands wrapped around his member instead. Those sharp red nails, or even that redder mouth. 

At one point, Zuko was so desperate to escape the thoughts that he took a random girl to bed. It was going fine until he glanced down and swore he saw her brown eyes flash gold. After that, the only way he could finish is by fucking her from behind, imagining it was his sister who he was pounding into. 

Not even a week later and the prince was awoken by an insistent knocking at his bedroom door. Alarmed, he pulled open the door, trying to mentall prepare himself for whatever emergency had someone summoning him at this hour. 

Instead it was Azula, with a smirk on her face. Zuko could barely wipe the look of surprise off of his face as she sauntered past him, perching herself at the foot of his bed. Shock quickly gave way to annoyance and then to shame. He had been avoiding her for the past couple of weeks now, and seeing her here, on his bed at this hour, was making him feel things. 

“What are you doing here, Azula?” She had the audacity to roll her eyes at his question.

“You’ve been ignoring me after our last sparring session, Zuzu, and I think it is more than time for a rematch.” She began to stalk towards him and Zuko swallowed hard.

“I’m...I’m not sure that is a good idea.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll lose like you always do, brother?” She was teasing him and he was about to break. 

“Azula-” All protests died on his lips as she dropped the robe she was wearing to the ground, revealing her naked teenage body underneath. 

“Please Zuzu,” she begged, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on his chest, all of her previous bravado gone. 

“Well… When you ask so nicely, what kind of brother would I be if I told you no?” He slammed his lips against hers. The kiss was all teeth, messy and desperate, but so so delicious. He licked against her bottom lip and she gave his tongue access, moaning his name as he continued to deepen the kiss. 

Zuko tugged his hand into her hair to loosen the knot and let it flow free. Loving the way that felt, he suddenly had a better idea and pulled away from his sibling, eliciting a whine from the girl. 

“Patience,” he chastised as she tried to pull him back in. Zuko roughly grabbed her ass as a punishment and gave her other cheek a stinging slap. Something carnal inside him  _ demanded  _ that she submit to him. “Now, why don’t you be a good girl and get on your knees for me?” 

Azula scrambled to do as she was told as he kicked off his sleep shorts to free his aching cock. He gave himself a few tugs before placing it in front of Azula’s face. 

“Suck.” Zuko relished the lust in his sister’s eyes as she began to swirl her tongue around his member’s head. The firebender thought he was seeing stars behind his eyes at how good it felt. 

It was better than he imagined, seeing her take him into his mouth, her stiletto nails wrapping around the parts of him that wouldn’t fit. Roughly pulling at her hair, Zuko began to shallowly thrust into her. She moaned and Zuko felt himself coming undone at the sensation. 

Not wanting to end it all on a blow job, he yanked Azula off with a satisfying ‘pop!’ sound.

“Bed. Now.” Not wasting any time, he hauled her up and threw her onto his bed, ass facing up. 

“You’re such a bad girl, Azula, you know that? Always being a bitch to everyone, lying to father that I was the one who killed The Avatar, making me go crazy with want over my own sister.” At that last line, he slapped her ass, loving the sound it made when his plam hit her flesh, and loving even more so the sounds Azula was making at the contact. 

“But you’re going to be my good girl tonight, Aren’t you? You like doing as you're told for me, don’t you?” He slapped her again, satisfied with the reddening of her cheeks. Like her nails, like her  _ mouth. _

“Oh, you’re already so fucking wet for me,” he said, teasing a finger at her entrance. “What do you want, Zula?”

“Zuzu…” She sobbed

“I said,”  _ Another smack.  _ “What do you want?”

“Fuck me. With your fingers. Please!” Needing no further permission, Zuko thrusted two fingers inside of her, curling around her walls, his sister continuing to moan his name. At one point he brushed his thumb against her clit and Azula attempted to stifle her sighs of pleasure.

“Bad girl.” Zuko pulled his fingers nearly all the way out, reaching up to grab her hand from her mouth. “Wanna hear all the pretty little sounds you make for me.” 

Without warning, he thrusted both fingers back in, thumb rubbing circles at her clit. He could feel her walls tightening and sensing that she was close, reached down to circle a nipple. Suddenly, Azula was coming. The sight of her at her peak the most erotic thing that Zuko had at experienced. 

“Gorgeous,” he praised after she had a moment to calm down. “Absolutely stunning. Do you want a reward for coming for me?” He turned his sister around so that she was lying on her back, and lined up his cock against her entrance. 

“Zuzu,” Azula purred, looking up at him both sated and hungry. “Brother. Please fuck me. Please. I need it.” 

Grabbing one of her legs to angle around him, Zuko pushed his cock into her. Azula made no signs of pain or discomfort and instead moaned when he was fully inside. 

“This is not your first time?” He growled against her neck, fingers digging harshly into her sides. “My baby sister is a fucking slut, huh? Tell me ‘Zula, how many dicks have you taken?” 

“Ohhh... Zuzu.”

“None of their cocks ever made you feel this good, did they?” He asked, placing open mouth kisses anywhere he could reach.

“No. Never Zuzu. You’re the best. Please brother, please.”

Feeling both relieved that he wasn’t  _ taking _ anything from her and suddenly very possessive he began to thrust into her fast and hard, setting a brutal pace.

“Fuck, Zula. You are so wet. So warm. So…” He continued to shower her with praise as he thrusted inside of her, loving the tight, wet sensation of her walls around him. He had the very sick thought that her pussy was literally  _ made  _ for him and the fire in his belly roared. 

Reaching down between them, he started to harshly circle her clit, cries of pleasure and  _ his _ name spilling from her mouth.

“Come for me one last time. You can do it. You’ve been so good. Want to see it. No- need to see it one more time.” Azula tightened around him as she climaxed and the sensation of watching her fall apart for the second time in a night because of  _ him _ almost made him join her as well.

Thinking it would be a step too far to spill into his own flesh and blood, he tapped her leg, signaling that he was gonna pull out. She started to protest and he rubbed her thigh to soothe her.

“Zula...you feel so incredible. Gonna come soon”

Instead of letting Zuko move, she wrapped her legs tighter around her and pulled him into a kiss.

“Please.  _ Zuzu.  _ Come inside of me. I want to feel it.” She felt so fucking good around him that his body didn’t want to protest. A couple more hard thrusts and he came, filling her pussy with his love, before collapsing on top of her.

After what could have been minutes, or hours, or even years, Zuko finally pulled out. He took another glance at Azula, perfect Azula, looking like a complete  _ wreck _ because of him. 

Her hair was sweaty, her chest covered in markings, and completely overflowing with his seed, some of it leaking down her inner thigh. 

He thought briefly of him impregnating her, worried at the idea but also secretly loving it. Maybe father would like this better this way, having an heir 100% from their line rather than murking it up with an outsider. He really hoped that would be the case because there was no way that Zuko would be able to even attempt to resist her again if she asked. 

No, the idea of her submitting to him was too overwhelming. She may be the golden child, bossy and bitchy to everyone in her way, but in the bedroom she was his. 


	2. ty lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has some much needed fun with Ty Lee ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are the author's own, including overuse of commas.

Zuko can’t deny that he has never thought of Ty Lee like that. He would be a liar if he said she wasn’t the object of one too many dirty dreams, curious to know if she was a pink down there as he fantasized. 

Normally he could control himself, separating the lust he felt for her body from the girl himself. But with Azula and him pissed at each other for some stupid fucking reason that he can’t even  _ remember  _ and Mai hesitant to do more than make out, it was becoming more and more difficult to not want to act on the urge he had felt since he was a boy and she gave him his first erection as the white beach outfit she wore got splashed with water, revealing everything underneath. 

Zuko gritted his teeth in annoyance, watching as she unintentionally taunted him from across the room. She was walking on her hands, prattling on about all of the men she had recently fucked since being back in the Fire Nation. 

Azula was disinterested in her antics, and Mai bored but Zuko… He couldn’t help but stare at the jiggle of her breasts with each step she took, her long braid swinging behind her. Ty Lee was as supple as she was nimble. Where Azula’s breasts were perky, hers were large, overflowing. The acrobat’s ass round and shapely where his sister’s was tight. And yet she was oblivious as to what her little show was doing to him.  
“I thought it might be weird being with two guys at once as it was something I’ve never done before-” _jiggle._ “-but one of them was an ass man and the other was much more interested in my chest. I simply rode the one giving him a full view of my rear while the other fucked my tits.

“You know,” she continued when no one responded. “Being covered in multiple men’s come was quite a satisfying experience. Sexual pleasure is really one of the best ways to unblock chi paths.”  _ What a fucking slut.  _ As if to make this even worse on Zuko’s already aching cock, Ty Lee chose this moment to bring her feet to the ground, giving the firebender a full view of her spread open in the process. 

“You’re lucky that you’re not with child.” Mai scoffed, the only acknowledgement that any of the three had listened to her story. 

“Aw, don’t be such a downer, Mai,” Ty Lee pouted, cartwheeling over to the other girl. “More people should take to fucking to keep their aura in check. One time, I was with a guy whose aura was completely dark--completely nice guy by the way-- But anyways I sucked him off right then and there in public and you wouldn’t  _ believe _ the difference it made.” Zuko found it hard to believe that anyone could stay in a mood after that. 

He was openly staring now, watching her lips move and tongue dart out as she spoke, wondering what her mouth would feel like wrapped around  _ his _ cock. He had to get out of here before he do something stupid or embarrassing like cream his pants at simply the thought of her. 

“This war is going on and all you three can think about is fucking random men?” Zuko snapped redirecting his anger as to not reveal the truth of his frustration. 

“Who cares? The Avatar is dead,” Mai had responded in that same bored tone from before.

“Yeah, Zuko, Ty Lee agreed, inching closer to him. “Honestly, if you had more pleasure in your life you might be less stressed about the war.” She looked over to him with sincere, innocent eyes, thinking she was helping her friend when in fact she really  _ really _ was not. 

“How can anybody be calm when this isn’t over yet! We still have half the Earth Kingdom left to conquer and the Northern Water Tribe! Plus The Avatar’s stupid little friend group is still out there trying to cause rebellion in the colonies!”

Ty Lee frowned at his outburst and Mai rolled her eyes. Azula was still choosing to ignore him for whatever the hell she was angry about- knowing this drove him more crazy than any insult ever could. 

“Ugh! Nevermind. You’re all impossible!” Zuko threw up his hands and made to leave the room. Praying to any spirit that would listen that Ty Lee couldn’t see the tent he was sporting in his trousers. 

When he made his way to his chambers, he slammed the door shut, running his fingers through his hair before crashing at his desk.  _ She is my friend. She is my friend. She is my friend.  _ He chanted in his head like a mantra, trying to rid his mind of these thoughts.  _ She is my friend. My completely fuckable friend.  _

He hadn’t even been in his room for a minute when he heard a soft knock at his door. Of course he had been followed.

“Go away!” he groaned, not willing to see anyone while in this state. Because the universe hates him, the person at the other end of the door swinged it open anyways, revealing Ty Lee. Great. 

“Zuko,” she called, worrying her bottom lip before making her way over to him, sitting down on her knees in front of the prince and looking up at him through her lashes.

“Are you mad at me?” The hurt was clear in her big brown eyes.

“N-no,” the prince stuttered in response. Mind going wild at the implications of the positions they were in. He could feel his face growing bright red. 

“Then what’s wrong? Your aura... it’s all off.”

“Nothing.” He really needed her to go away.

Ty Lee paused at his response. “Really? Because you seemed so bothered the entire time I was talking and-”

“How could I not be bothered listening to you talk about all the guys you let dump their cum all over you while your tits bounced around like some sort of fucking tease?” The room suddenly got much warmer, Zuko exhaling smoke. And then his brain finally caught up to what his mouth had said and he was suddenly mortified, ready to take it all back. 

But something had dawned on Ty Lee’s face as she studied him hard. “If you were listening to me,” she began, “then you would know that sex is one of the best ways to heal one’s aura.” 

Her hand reached out and began to palm him through his trousers and it felt so fucking good. He could feel his mind go blank. 

“Ty Lee,” he groaned, looking down at her in disbelief. 

“Tell me, my prince, what would you like?” She gave him a coy smile as she undid the ties on his pants, allowing his cock to bob free. 

“All of it. The face fucking. The  _ tit _ fucking. You riding me. All of it.” He watched her with hungry eyes as she gave a few experimental strokes, brushing her thumb against the precum gathering at his tip. In a sudden fit of aggression, he tugged at her braid and added “And I want you to tell me I’m the best you have ever had while doing it.”

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard,” she started, running her hands up and down his member, teasing him, “when my prince is very endowed.” 

Ty Lee had the audacity to wink as she ran her tongue along the vein protruding down the underside of his cock. She then proceeded to suck his head into her mouth, keeping her eyes locked onto his. 

“Look at you down on your knees for me, gonna let me fuck your pretty little face. So fucking sexy,” Zuko praised, standing up from his chair and yanking off his shirt before harshly gripping her hair to hold her in place. “Do you like this, being my little slut?”

Ty Lee moaned in response and took more of him down and Zuko could not look away. Watching him get swallowed up by her pink mouth was hotter than he ever could have imagined.

Eventually, he felt her jaw slacken and she looked up at him eagerly, expectantly and the firebender couldn’t fucking believe it. He gave a shallow thrust and felt himself hit the back of her throat. And then another and another, getting lost in the sensation. 

He noticed tears streak down the acrobat’s face and he was going to pull out and ask if she was okay until he noticed her own hand snaked down into her pants.

“You like this, don’t you?” He asked between thrusts, voice completely wrecked. “Choking on my cock. It turns you on, doesn’t it?” Ty Lee moaned the best she could with her mouth full of him and before he realized he was spilling into her mouth, coming completely undone. 

“Sorry.” He pulled away, watching her now swollen lips dripping with his come, feeling not sorry at all. 

“There is nothing to apologize for,” she said after she had a moment to gather herself. “That was fun.” 

“I just…” Zuko swallowed, embarrassed as to what he was going to say next. “Wish I pulled out a little sooner. Didn’t want to blow my load on just your mouth alone.” 

Something once again shifted in Ty Lee. “You know, my prince,” she began to stand, shrugging out of her top and freeing her breasts. “There are ways to manipulate chi to allow you to come as much as you want in a short amount of time.” She threw him another coy smile and shimmed out of her bottoms, standing in front of him fully naked. 

The acrobat took a few steps back from him and proceeded to stand on her hands while Zuko watched in fascination at the way her large boobs bounced unrestrained from clothing. 

“And I would be more than happy to fix your chi so that you can enjoy yourself, if that’s what you desire.” Ty Lee didn’t wait for a response because she didn’t need one. Instead, the girl stalked over to him, hooking her knees around his shoulders so her ass was facing away before using her hands to climb up his body to the desired chi paths. 

Zuko let her work her magic on his body while his face was occupied with her impossibly pink pussy that was now right in front of his nose. Dripping wet and looking so inviting. After a moment, he felt something within his body shift for the better. “My prince should now be more than ready for round two. What was this about titty fucking?” 

The firebender could barely register her words, too preoccupied with her cunt on full display in front of him. He used one of his hands to secure the acrobat in place as the other reached around to greedily palm her ass, before giving into the temptation of tounging at her pussy. 

He felt Ty Lee tense before she said “Zuko, you don’t have to.” He brushed that aside and continued to lick down her, He managed to find her clit despite the awkward angle and lapped at it, giving extra attention to the area in response to the whipmers that began to fall out of the girl’s mouth.

“Don’t worry, want to.” He dipped his tongue into her entrance loving how warm and wet she was. He felt Ty Lee dip her own tongue into his navel before running it along the V on his lower abdomen and he wanted to both bless and curse the acrobat for choosing this position. 

His cock was already hard again in Ty Lee’s expert hands and feeling encouraged, he moved his palm from her ass and stuck two fingers into her entrance, thrusting in time with her strokes while sucking on her clit. 

He could feel her walls start to flutter around him and the wetness of her was consuming him. “Come for me, baby. Wanna see it,” he begged against her, sure that the vibrations from his voice could be felt against her. One more crook of the fingers and she was doing just that, abandoning her escapades down below to shout his name.

Using all of the strength he could muster, he walked them back to his bed before setting her down and flipping her over so that he could see those beautiful breasts in action. He was already aching again, staring at her hard nipples, the same shade of pink as her mouth and her pussy.

“What was this about titty fucking, again?” Zuko asked, voice sounding as destroyed as Ty Lee looked. She sighed breathlessly as he began to massage her breasts, rolling her nipples through his thumb. Her boobs were too large for his hand to completely cover, and so soft underneath his touch. 

Climbing over her so that was straddling her, the firebender maneuvered his cock so that it was in between her supple breasts. He squeezed both tits together until they were encasing his member, the softness of them a new sensation against his dick. Overwhelming. 

He began to move, his tip bobbing against her glistening mouth with each thrust. Zuko continued to stroke her hard nipples, squeezing her with every stroke he made. 

Between thrusts, Ty Lee opened her mouth to greet the head of his cock as it came near it, lapping her tongue over him before he moved away. This was so impossibly erotic. He was already feeling the build up and there was no way that he was going to last long like this.

“Your cock looks so large against my tits,” the acrobat began as if reading his mind. “I can only imagine how it feels inside of me.” 

Groaning, Zuko thrusted once, twice, three times more before he was shooting come all over her chest, a couple streaks of it landing on her pretty little face. She looked so good covered in him, wrecked by him.

Ty Lee reached down to cover her fingers with some of his seed, locking eyes with him before placing the fingers in her mouth and sucking. Zuko’s brain short circuited. 

“Does my prince want to go one more time?” she asked, fingers still in her mouth.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” He smeared some of his mess against her breasts, still in awe at the sight. “Want you to ride me.”

“As you wish, Zuko.”

She took his hand and guided him towards the bed, laying him down flat while the fire prince waited in anticipation.

She worked her chi magic, taking noticeably less time than before, and ran her hands down his chest, eliciting a shudder from Zuko. 

Ty Lee started to climb on top of him, facing away, before the firebender tugged at her hand to stop her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, confused by his sudden change of mind.

“Not that way, want you to face in front of me.”

Surprisingly, he saw her face flame red before she did as he wished, giving him a few tugs before sinking down onto his cock. 

When she finally bottomed out, he stroked her hips before gripping them to support her. “Move for me, baby.”

Needing no further encouragement, she gave an experimental thrust, mouth falling open at the sensation. “Ohhhh Zuko, you feel so good in me.” Ty Lee began to thrust a little harder, a little faster. Little sighs of pleasure escaped her lips as she found an angle that suited her. 

Watching the acrobat fuck herself on his cock was absolutely incredible, but even better was the feeling of her around him. She was so wet and so pink. Zuko thought that he was quickly becoming addicted to this. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin and their breathless pants filled the room, music to the prince’s ears. He reached up to take a nipple in his mouth and Ty Lee keened at the sensation, releasing a deep moan at the contact. She arched her back and threw her head back in pleasure, getting as lost in him as he was in her.

Zuko kissed up her chest, sucking at a point on her neck while moving his hips up to meet her thrusts, going a little faster, a little harder, until the bombshell was wreathing in his arms.

“So fucking beautiful,” he slurred into her ear. “Never seen a hotter sight. So sexy. So wonderful around my cock.  _ Mine.”  _ Without warning, he pinched one of her pretty nipples and Ty Lee was clenching around him, her orgasm coming fast and hard. 

“Zuko,” was all she could moan. His name falling off her lips over and over again like a mantra.

“Oh fuck yeah. What a pretty little slut, coming on my cock. Fucking perfect, baby.”

While Ty Lee came down from her high above him, Zuko was thrilled to have his way with her below. He was fucking into her rough, hard, merciless. His grip on her sides was sure to leave bruises. 

Ever the good friend, she helped him chase his high by clenching around him. Whatever hesitation he felt about spilling into Azula was missing with Ty Lee. She felt so good around him that he never wanted to leave her pussy. The thought of that pink  _ pink  _ cunt milking his cock for all its worth was enough to push him over the age after a few more harsh thrusts, making his wish a reality. 

As he came down, Ty Lee collapsed on top of him, her ample breasts pressing against his chest. Unable to stop himself, Zuko gave her a peck on the lips, grinning up at her like a fool. He felt drunk, unable to believe that he was able to climax three times like this. 

After a few moments, Ty Lee stroked his chest and placed another kiss on his lips. “Seems like someone’s aura is all better.”

“Don’t know, might need some more help again later.” She giggled into his shoulder as he made the move to pull out, already missing the paradise that was her cunt. He gingerly placed her back onto the bed and stood.

He took a look at his companion and felt something warm bloom in his chest. She looked completely fucked out. Her hair was coming out of her braid, her lips still impossibly puffy, and his drying come covering her chest. “You look so gorgeous. So unbelievable, baby.”

Loving the flush that creeped up her body, Zuko shifted one of her legs so that he could get a look at the real prize, Ty Lee’s pussy absolutely filled with his seed. He didn’t care if he impregnated her. He would give her a billion bastards if it meant seeing this sight again.

“I am going to get you cleaned up, but I’m not through with you. You are to visit me tomorrow night so that we can do this again, understood?” 

“Of course my prince.” Ty Lee turned into the pillow, starting to doze off and Zuko smiled at the sight. As he turned to find a washcloth, the firebender thought to himself that pink might just be his favorite color. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I really thought about some of you suggestions and am definitely taking them into consideration for the future.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be *primarily* about Mai, who I hesitated adding in because I can find her a little bit hard to write. One commenter on the last chapter gave me a suggestion and an idea formed in my head that I couldn't resist writing so thank you for that, BalrogDeMorgoth! 
> 
> Someone else suggested Suki and Yue. I am still toying with Suki, buuuut an idea for Yue rather suprisingly came easily into my head so look forward to that in the future as well!
> 
> I have already said this a thousand times in this short author's note, but once again, THANK YOU all for reading! It made my day.
> 
> Stay safe out there, everyone ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed because I had a lot of fun writing this! This is just going to be a series of very shameful smut tbh.
> 
> Open to any suggestions that you guys may want to read if you drop them in the comments!


End file.
